LETTRE D'AMOUR
by natsumi511
Summary: tras los recientes sucesos, el corazon de Sakura alberga nuevos sentimientos, en especial hacia su rubio compañero...decide entonces confesarle sus sentimientos a traves de una carta,pero...*ONE-SHOT*


hi..i ^^ a too...ooodos...

¿como estan?...io stoy re-estresada con la U...(¬¬..."PARA VARIAR"... xD!!!) ..admas k mate para economistas (inner: PUAJJJJ...JJJ!!!) es horible!!!

realmente lamnto decepcionarlos si creian k era una nueva historia...la vdd sk tngo alguans n mnt ( pro cuando cojo l lapiz ylp apel todas se vuelven borrosas y la inspiracion s va...T.T....)....bueno la explicacion entonces...es k....estuve releyendo l fic...y creo k comnti dos o tres errores peques....asi k decidi editar el fic y d epaso agregar uan linea mas a la parte final...

espero k d vdd les guste

disfutenlo^^

_palabra_: pensamiento

disclaimer: naruto y todo su mundo perteencen a Masashi...pero la trama es solo mia ^^

a leer....

* * *

**LETTRE D'AMOUR**

" Naruto-kun: _era la primera vez que lo llamaba así_. - Continuó con su lectura -

Han pasado muchas cosas recientemente ¿verdad?

Es extraño… ¿yo escribiéndote? Pues, la razón es simple. Me avergüenza estar frente a ti para decirte todo esto, ni siquiera merezco estar frente a ti después de todo lo que por mi culpa te ocurrió.

Es con este papel y con esta tinta que están impresas con toda sinceridad y fervor palabras de perdón. Te preguntas ahora ¿por qué?... Pues perdón por haberte hecho cargar a cuestas con una promesa que conllevaba una responsabilidad que debía ser compartida, por exponerte a tantos peligros en los que pudiste perder la vida….y solo por mi egoísmo. Perdón por haber destrozado tu corazón al rechazar constantemente el sincero amor que me profesabas.

Y sobre todo, perdón por lo que en adelante te pediré…

Como dije antes, muchas cosas han pasado. Mis sentimientos, que quizás antes te hirieron, han cambiado. Los viejos sentimientos quedaron en el pasado… mi corazón ahora tiene un nuevo dueño: ese eres tú. Sé que has aguardado por mi tanto tiempo… _Sai le había dicho eso cuando hablaron aquella tarde._ Entonces, aunque sé que quizás no lo merezco, propongo démonos una oportunidad. Prometo hacerte feliz… Lo seremos.

He cometido errores todos estos años, siempre estuve confundida. Pero aun puedo redimirme y aclarar las cosas, aun puedo rectificarme: permíteme entonces compartir una vida a tu lado. Juntos. Permíteme estar a tu lado cada día para escucharte y así yo también pueda hablar siempre contigo. Quiero compartir mis experiencias contigo. Quiero corresponder tu protección con fuertes abrazos y caricias. Quiero sentir la calidez de tu corazón abrigar al mío así como también me permitas llenar el vacío de tu alma….

Respecto aquella misión. Ya no te agobies por ella. Compartamos el yugo, juntos busquemos una solución.

Quiero volver a ver la luz del día. Quiero apreciar un atardecer eterno a tu lado.

Pensé que jamás diría esto, pero tampoco me arrepiento de hacerlo:

Te amo Naruto-kun

Siempre tuya

Sakura-chan"

La joven de cabellos rosas y ojos esmeralda terminó de leer por enésima vez la carta.

Si bien había prometido a Shikamaru hablar con ÉL, las cosas habían tomado un rumbo diferente por lo que no pudo cumplir su cometido en ese entonces. Naruto había regresado a la aldea hacia unos días, Kakashi y Yamato lo trajeron muy herido tras un encuentro que tuvieron con Madara, como es de suponerse perdieron el rastro de Sasuke otra vez….

Pero eso no importaba, al menos no ahora. Estas últimas semanas le habían dado tiempo de reflexionar acerca de sus sentimientos por su rubio compañero. Sai le había dicho que él la amaba con sinceridad y que había sufrido mucho al intentar cumplir su promesa para con ella. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y vergüenza de sí misma por su actuar durante todos estos años.

Pero no solo albergaba ese sentimiento…Sai le había abierto los ojos y solo había confirmado lo que una vez Yamato no pudo terminar de afirmarle…un nuevo sentimiento surgía en ella. Hacía mucho que comenzó a sentir cosas extrañas por su hiperactivo compañero: le dolía verlo herido, la apaciguaba verlo feliz y se sentía protegida a su lado…no imaginó volver a tener esas sensaciones; pero era cierto: se estaba volviendo a enamorar, y esta vez era de alguien de quien tenía la seguridad de que jamás la heriría…

Guardó la carta en un pulcro sobre y se dirigió al departamento de su compañero, el día anterior por fin había salido del hospital.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Sakura-chan:

¿Es que acaso aun te atormenta el recuerdo de aquel día?

No hay nada que disculpar.

Aquella promesa jamás fue una carga. Quizás la olvide como tal. Solo se mantuvo porque se convirtió en el único deseo de mi corazón – _recuerda los tres somos un equipo, también YO lo quiero encontrar _– aquellos peligros que mencionas, no fuiste tú la culpable de que me vea envuelto en ellos – sabes que es parte de mi involucrarme en las peleas y actuar impetuosamente- y…si a alguien se le debe atribuir el egoísmo, ese seria yo. Nunca pensé en cómo te afectaría mi actuar, solo quería buscarlo haciendo que tú te preocuparas por mí. _Jamás olvidare las lágrimas que derramaste en aquel puente, cuando te herí_. (*)

Sakura-chan, sabes que mereces todos mis sentimientos. Nada te debe apenar.

Sí, espere mucho tiempo y también muchas cosas pasaron. Así como tus sentimientos cambiaron los míos también siguieron ese curso:

Siempre fuiste, eres y serás una persona muy importante en mi vida. Es algo de lo que te tengo que agradecer. No existe un vacío en mi alma, desde hace mucho que fue llenado por los lazos que formamos: TÚ, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke y todos nuestros amigos de la aldea.

…Oportunidad de estar juntos pides…

Siempre estaré a tu lado. Tengo toda una vida para escucharte, para verte y abrazarte. Juntos veremos el ocaso…por eso es que somos amigos ¿no es verdad?

Soy feliz, nada más te puedo pedir.

Sin embargo, como dije, muchas cosas han pasado. La vida tiene un sentido y no podemos regresar. Mis sentimientos por ti – sabes a cuales me refiero- quedaron en el pasado. Si bien en un principio mi musa fuiste, ahora tu esencia marchita está.

Mi corazón encontró su luz: descubrí el amor verdadero gracias a ella, siempre me admiraba y yo también a ella, aunque incluso por mucho tiempo no lo noté. Cuando me protegió a costa de su vida, me enamoré de su valor…cuando la vi herida, solo desee protegerla…amor…ahora es de ella quien me enamoré – _sabes de quien hablo…ella es mi Hinata-chan_ –

Olvida entonces tu petición para conmigo. _Sabes a cuál de ellas me refiero_. Ya no puede existir un nosotros como amantes, solo un Naruto y Sakura como amigos, como hermanos, una familia…pero nada más.

Mata nee amiga mía.

Antes de decir adiós soy yo quien te pide un favor ahora:

**Permíteme ser feliz… y oraré porque tú también lo seas algún día.**

Esta vez no puedo corresponder a tu frase. _Mi_ _corazón ya no es tuyo y jamás lo volverá a ser_.

Solo soy tu amigo, solo soy…

Naruto"

Releía por última vez su respuesta. Hace un día había recibido una carta de su compañera, ella le había confesado sus sentimientos por él. Si hubiera sido unos meses antes estaba seguro que jamás habría sentido tal regocijo. Pero ahora… la quería claro que sí, pero como a una hermana, mas tampoco quería herirla con esta respuesta….

¿Por qué al destino le gusta jugar con nuestras vidas? Se preguntaba ¿es que acaso se jacta de vernos sufrir?...

Dobló el papel con sumo cuidado. Caminó en dirección a su casa y dejó resbalar su respuesta por debajo de la puerta.

Dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ella leería pronto su respuesta, sintió estrujársele el corazón: ¿acaso jamás evitaría que sus orbes esmeraldas se llenen de las cristalinas gotas de sal?….Demo… así pasaban las cosas.

Se alejó de aquel lugar. Su amada lo aguardaba su retorno hacia sus brazos, no debía hacerla aguardar…

El viento soplaba intempestivamente…el rubio se perdía en el horizonte…pero con aquel fuerte silbido un susurro se escucho en el lugar:

- Gomen Sakura-chan...-

* * *

(*): Naruto recuerda cuando Yamato le dijo que había sido él quien había herido a saku y k ella había llorado por el ( bno no l dijo esto último, pero digamos k por razones d temática dl fic, si lo hizo)

¿y que tal estuvo?

bueno no es un narusaku puro.... ( saben k prefiero l sasusaku y naruhina...inner: para mas informacion visiten mi perfil xD!)...pero m gustó...xq....esta inspirado n mi caso....xD!! ( ya k sta carta si existe, claro un poco diferente n ciertas cosas...pero es la base d st fic...esta n mi diario...jamas conocio la luz...hasta hoy ^^)

claro k mi opinion no pesa mucho frente a las suyas...

¿que opinan? ¿les gusto? ¿merece un comntario? ( bueno o malo solo ponganlo...me ayudan bastant con sus opiniones....admas k nu cuesta nada dar click al botoncito verde...^^si?)

espero leerlos ^^....

sayo....y muchos besitos de leche condensada ^^

PD: decidi editarlo...admas...xq despues d leer l manga...kreo k la confesion k scribi tiene algo d parecido con la k hizo saku...vdd??....:P (inner: la mas botada no podias ser...¬¬'.....pero bueh....)

d vdd espero sus coments....

AH!! Y, kizas...si kami-sama iluminami seco y minusculo cerebro... (inner: jajjajja...dijist minuscula hahhaa... x fin lo admitist jajaj... - esperen! - O.O...eso significa...si tu cerebro s l mio...NOOOO...OOO!!! :s...T.T....) natsumi: etto..vez? eso t pasa por interrumpir y burlart d mi T.T....¿ n k stabamos?, continuemos....si la inspiracion llega kizas el lunes o l martes publique un nuevo fic....k sera como regalo d cumple ( k meio...se vienen los 18... :S...aunk tbn....¡LIBERTAAAA...AD!!!)... (inner: no se olviden dejar regalos muajaja...sino...¡¡VENGANZAAAAA!! )

ahora si los dejo....besotes y espero su coments sip??...AH! Y ¡pasen un feliz halloween!!! ( inner: mujajajaja...traida d sus peores pesadillas IOP!!....soñaran conmigo muajajajja!!!....)


End file.
